Cartas
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Eo, está inspirado... cierta persona es la que le hace escribirle, diciendole lo que siente
1. Eo

_Escribo estas líneas para intentar decirte lo que significa cada mirada, gruñido o mala palabra que sale de mi parte, y aunque no lo notes, cada uno de estos pequeños gestos y detalles, están impregnados con el sentimiento más escondido dentro de mi corazón... pero sé que jamás te darás cuenta de ello._

_Sé que tu y yo jamás hemos sido los grandes y mejores amigos que deberíamos ser, y sabes? Eso de cierta forma me agrada y de otra me duele... tus comentarios a mis espaldas, tus frías y cortantes miradas que a veces están llenas de rencor, son las que me hacen agradecer que entre nosotros no exista ni la menor pizca de amistad... más cuando sonríes de esa única forma en la que solo tu puedes hacerlo, odio... a aquel a quien diriges esa dulce mirada, detesto a quien es el receptor de tu hermosa sonrisa..._

_De esos pequeños detalles..._

_Tú sabes bien a quien me refiero, no creo que sea necesario nombrar a ese, que de una manera tan extrañamente hipócrita me quita la poca atención que me das, y a veces, cuando miras con recelo mi comportamiento hacia aquel, simplemente te miró, con esa sonrisa irónica, por que sé que con esa acción he ganado un poco de tu atención, aunque sea una mirada llena de desprecio._

_A veces me reprendo a mí mismo de solicitar tan demandante una mirada tuya, y recurrir a los planes más bajos en los que he caído con el simple hecho de que sé que de alguna forma me miraras, aunque sea con esa mirada fría y arrogante hacia mis acciones y yo..._

_... y yo simplemente te regalo una sonrisa burlona y una mirada picara, como un niño que ha hecho una gran travesura... y ha salido muy bien esa pequeña travesura._

_No sé si a veces me entiendes, o solo finges hacerlo, dándome a entender que con tu mirada podría haber la pizca de correspondencia a mis sufridos sentimientos que he aprendido a guardar detrás de la mascara de ironía, bajo ese manto de poca importancia hacia lo que hagas o dejes de hacer... más sé perfectamente que cada uno de tus movimientos son los que marcan cada uno de mis pensamientos, y por ende, mis acciones..._

_No sé que diablos pasó, ya que no debería sentir como este sentimiento me va comiendo por dentro, como al verte simplemente acercarte a aquel que no quiero ni recordar, siento como los celos salen de mi interior para acercarse a ustedes y separarlos, de una o de otra manera... no me importa si aquel deduzca algo en mi mirar, por que sé que él lo ha descubierto, más me importa poco..._

_Muy poco..._

_No sé ni como explicármelo a mí mismo, no sé ni como aceptar esto que desde hace tiempo llevo por dentro, y he ocultado bajo mil y un caras, un enamoramiento abstracto y tonto hacia alguien que sinceramente ni quiero ver, pero es la forma de maquillar un poco mis acciones y mis celos cuando te veo cerca de alguien..._

_Pero, no sé ya como contenerme, no sé como ya hacer para deshacerme de esto que siento, dime como?... ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para no amarte de esta manera tan incorrecta?... y de paso, deshacerme de mi orgullo que es el que no me deja acercarme a ti diciéndote lo que siento en realidad, y lo único que hago al acercarme a ti, es hacerte enojar, mirar en tus ojos como me dedicas tu más grande odio... rencor... al alejarte de esa persona que amas..._

_A ese... que sin quererlo conquistó su corazón..._

_Yo lo conozco, sé que no te ama como dice hacerlo, que cada detalle que te envía, solo es por agradecimiento a lo que tu le has dado, pero claro, jamás te darás cuenta... nunca te darás cuenta... y como hacerlo, si estas tontamente enamorado de él, como yo lo estoy de ti, y a veces mis celos me ciegan para cometer tonterías que me dejan vulnerable ante tu mirada de odio... y yo solo he aprendido a que no se note lo mucho que me duele el que me mires así, lanzándote una sonrisa burlona, y así transmitirte que solo es un dulce juego para mi..._

_.. que nada me importa... que no siento nada..._

_... pero la verdad... es tan diferente..._

_Me pregunto... ¿por qué escribo todo esto, si sé que jamás encontrarás esta carta tan absurda, estas líneas que jamás me atreveré a entregarte, por que lo hago simplemente?... no sé, solo es otro de mis arranques tontos de celos, por que acabo de entrar a mi habitación azotando la puerta... la razón..._

_Te vi besándote con él..._

_Simplemente fue más de lo que pude haber aguantado, no pude soportar, y Sorrento, el que venia conmigo simplemente me dejo salir de ahí... me dejo huir como el cobarde que soy al esconderme cada que te veo tan cerca de él..._

_¿Qué tiene Kanon que no tenga yo?... que es Baian?... que?..._

De pronto, alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación, el pelirosa resoplo, y dejando la pula sobre la hoja, se levantó para abrir y ver a Sorrento fuera de su habitación... molestó, le grito que le dejara solo, Sorrento simplemente sonrió... y acariciándole el hombro le dijo...

**Si tanto le amas... ¿por qué te excusas conmigo, Eo?... – Sorrento no recibió respuesta, simplemente Eo, se quedo callado mirando hacia el piso que soportaba el peso de ambos, cuando estaba por dejar entrar al flautista, Sorrento le tomo de la mano, y se la besó...**

**Comprendo... lo que sientes, por que siento exactamente lo mismo cuando les veo... no por Baian... y somos... un par de cobardes, que nunca se dignarán a luchar la más grande guerra de toda su miserable existencia... el pelear por el amor de su vida... – Sorrento después, depositó un beso en los labios de Silla, y dando media vuelta salió de ahí... **

**Eo, se dio media vuelta, poco le importó el beso que le diera Sorrento, no era eso lo que le aturdía... si no las palabras que le dijo el pequeño marino de ojos fresas... **

**La guerra de nuestras miserables existencias... la pelea por el amor de nuestras vidas... – repitió suavemente sumido en sus pensamientos y se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia su cama donde se sentó con cuidado, y después se dejo caer en la cama... mirando al techo... **

**Se colocó una de las manos en la frente y resoplo, cerrando los ojos, sonrió con tristeza, las palabras de Syren eran más que ciertas... jamás le diría la verdad a Baian, pasara lo que pasara, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría... y en eso, sintió la brisa suave de la ventana y sintió que algo volaba a sus manos... cuando la sostuvo... la leyó, era la carta a Baian, la carta que jamás le entregaría... **

**La carta que nunca leería el Caballo de Mar...**

**sonrió, al verse tan débil ante los sentimientos en esa hoja de papel, todo lo que había aceptado en esta pequeña carta... y cada palabra, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma... no sabia que hacer con ella, y solo vino a él... la necesidad de terminarla... **

_Acabo de darme cuenta de algo... Sorrento y yo somos tan parecidos en todo... más que el no intenta disfrazar su dolor con caretas irónicas o frías, traviesas y crueles como lo hago yo, si no que él las transmite cuando toca su flauta, pero cada uno tiene el cómo descargar su pena y dolor..._

_Y también me di cuenta de algo, Baian, que Kanon y yo somos diferentes por el simple hecho de que él tiene el orgullo de decirte lo que supuestamente siente y yo... no soy capaz ni de aceptar este sentimiento que me consume cada que te veo..._

_No soy capaz de siquiera darme cuenta que son celos los que me mueven, y solo en esta pequeña hija de papel me he dado cuenta de la verdad, son celos, celos tan grandes que me ciegan al grado que no sé que diablos hago... _

_Cuando té vi con él, besándose frente de los ojos insufribles de Sorrento y mis ojos que quedaron atónitos... me di cuenta de que tu lo amas al grado que lo demás se te olvida, que todo se pierde en la nada cuando estás entre sus brazos, cuando el te besa... y también sé que cuando el te hace el amor... yo nisiquiera paso por tu mente... por que yo no soy nadie en tu vida..._

_Nadie..._

_... y eso duele Baian... duele mucho..._

_Intento ahora acallar las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos, por que siento que me quemarán más de lo que los celos ciegos lo hacen ya, al imaginar que en estos momentos ya estás en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo que te haga suyo, y solamente suyo..._

_Más las lagrimas no dejan ahora de caer... y están manchando esta hija, que sé que nunca recibirás... por que yo me encargaré... de deshacerme de esta hoja, de igual forma de este sentimiento... Baian de Caballo de Mar... te amo, es cierto, pero debo de dejar de hacerlo... solo me esta matando cada que te veo con Kanon, y no soporto cada detalle entre ustedes, y lo mejor será... que me vaya... y que no te vea por un largo tiempo... _

_Pero el pensar... que nisiquiera te acordarás de mí... me estremece de tristeza... me hace sentirme tan débil que no sé si seré capaz de dejar mi pilar, sin que al partir te voltee a ver, y con una sola mirada tuya, sea cual fuere el tipo de mirada que me regales, sé que no me resistiré más... y correré hacia ti, diciéndote la verdad... entregándome a este amor obsesivo por ti..._

_Pero no, mi orgullo es más grande que eso, sé que lo soportaré... y me iré tan lejos, que no me encontrarás, no quiero volverte a ver, mientras te siga amando de esta forma tan ciega..._

_Te amo Baian..._

Eo de Scylla 


	2. Baian

_Hoy, he aprendido que Kanon no es lo que aparenta ser... que Kanon solo me usaba para satisfacerse el mismo y olvidar a su hermano... olvidar que el tiene más que admiración y amor fraternal por su hermano gemelo, el caballero de Géminis..._

_Me sentí tan mal al saber la verdad, al escuchar que entre sueños, lo mencionaba y me al abrazarme me susurraba su nombre, u al intentar recordar la noche que pasamos untos, me di cuenta de que en cada gemido que dejaba escapar su garganta, no era mi nombre el que clamaba... era el de él..._

_Saga de Géminis..._

_En ese momento me safé de su agarre, cuando le pedí una explicación, fue tan... tan cínico al decirme que si... que al que amaba era a Saga, y que yo solo era un refugio cuando Saga no estaba disponible para complacer los bajos instintos del gemelo menor... me sentí humillado... pisoteado..._

_Con el corazón arrancado y hecho añicos... cual frágil de cristal..._

_En ese momento salí de su pilar en donde nos encontrábamos, y Kanon ni se digno a seguirme, sabia lo que hacia, sabia que yo le proclamaba un gran amor que no-tenia limite y que a él... simplemente no le importó._

_Siento que mis ojos arden de las lagrimas... siento como mi corazón se oprime y como me voy cayendo en el abismo de la depresión... mis suspiros son entrecortados por el llanto y quisiera emborracharme hasta olvidar, sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón cada caricia que Kanon me dio, dejar de sentir como el sigue aquí..._

_Como quisiera olvidarlo..._

_Suspiro tras suspiro... y recuerdo, unos ojos brillando con picardía, con un brillo de travesura que a veces me sacaba de quicio, y otras más me arrancaba una sonrisa divertida por su comportamiento tan infantil..._

_Sin quererlo, ya estoy sonriendo... su sonrisa de ironía que a veces me frustraba, por que parecía que se burlaba de mí, y ahora que lo pienso, Eo debía saber lo que Kanon escondía, talvez por eso, se comportaba así cuando me veía cerca del Griego de ojos verdes..._

_De nuevo este sentimiento de melancolía me apresa... de nuevo siento como, su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos perspicaces, sus facciones tan casi perfectas, vienen a mi mente y me hacen sentirme un completo tonto, enajenado a él... a su ser..._

_Como me gustaría que dentro de mi corazón dejara de estar Kanon, Kanon y solo Kanon..._

Baian dejó la pula en el escritorio y se recargo en la silla para poner una mano en su frente y la otra descansaba en su bien formado abdomen...

**No sabia cuanto había pasado, pero ya eran semanas desde que Eo, se había marchado del templo marino sin dar explicación alguna, Sorrento solo le comentó que se había ido para olvidar... pero la duda le picaba de vez en vez cada que pensaba en el Chileno de ojos rosas, sonrió suavemente cuando recordó el día en el que Kanon se burló de su único color de cabellera... ese día Kanon mordió el polvo más de una vez... **

**Suspiró suavemente... **

**Eo, Eo... donde estás?.. – dijo suavemente mirando hacia la ventana de enfrente de su escritorio, la cual mostraba exactamente – coincididamente- con el Pilar del Pacifico Sur. **

**Suspiró de nuevo y se recargo con sus codos en la mesa, para entrelazar sus dedos a la altura de su boca... y mirando hacia el pilar, se sintió extrañamente vacío al recordar que Eo no estaba debajo de las aguas del mar como todos los demás generales estaban... solo Eo de Scylla faltaba... **

**Se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la ventana y mirando hacia el pilar sonrió... no sabia él por que pero le encantaba estar cerca del Chileno de ojos juguetones y sonrisa irónica, talvez por que le hacia sentir bien, por que le hacia sonreír... **

**... y eso hacia que lo extrañara... **

**... o quizá... no era solo eso... **

**sintió una presión en el pecho, y la necesidad de salir en dirección de ese pilar, dejando el suyo propio, como pocas veces lo hacia, y esas pocas veces era para entrar enajenado en la cama del gemelo menor...**

**Frunció el ceño y cuando estuvo depuesto a salir del estudio, caminar el pasillo que le llevaría a la puerta, se detuvo a un lado del escritorio y miró la hija de papel con la pluma encima de esta... reconoció su letra y sonrió... tomo dicho trozo de papel y la pluma entre sus manos, las acaricio y salió de ahí cerrando suavemente su despacho... **

**Caminó el amplio pasillo hacia la puerta, cuando poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, suspiró, pensando, si a Eo le gustaría la idea que él fuese a su Pilar al no encontrarse en casa.**

**Estuvo por desistir, pero algo dentro de el, le gritaba que no se preocupara, que fuese al pilar vecino... al pilar que le ayudaba a el suyo a sostener el gran océano del Pacífico.**

**Suspiró de nuevo y salió de su pilar en dirección al de Eo, caminando entre los corales, recordaba cada una de las travesuras que Eo le hacia a el y a Kanon cuando estaban juntos... y se volvía a preguntar como tantas veces... el por que Eo hacia semejantes cosas...**

**Talvez algún día se enteraría, talvez alguna vez Eo le diría el por que disfrutaba haciendo enojar al Comandante de Dragón marino, y de paso a él mismo... y sin darse cuenta cuando, llegó a las escaleras del Pilar... **

**Se detuvo para ver hacia arriba, y contemplo majestuoso el pilar... después bajó su mirada para comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte privada del Pilar.**

**Baian, sin mucho esfuerzo entro al pilar de Eo, todo estaba reluciente, aunque con una ligera capa de polvo en cada mueble, pero era lógico, Eo tenia semanas de no haber vuelto, eso le preocupaba de cierta manera. Suspiró entrando hacia el despacho del General de Scylla, y por respeto, no revisó las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio de caoba, simplemente se sentó en el sillón confortable... **

**Al estar sentado, se le vinieron a él, las memorias, recuerdos... el cómo se habían conocido el Chileno y el mismo, sonrió cuando recordó a aquel Chileno tímido que se sonrojaba a cada acción de ternura hacia el chico de pelos rosas, le encantaba recordar el cómo aquel chico era en tiempos anteriores... y se dio cuenta... que le dolía la manera de ser de Eo en estos momentos.**

**Después se levantó de ahí, dejando la hija y la pluma sobre el escritorio, quería conocer a Eo, quería saber que fue lo que le hizo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo... así que comenzó a caminar, cada pilar aunque parecidos por fuera, eran tan diferentes. Baian lucho mucho para encontrar la habitación del pelirosa, y al encontrarse con la ventana abierta, se acercó a cerrarla con lentitud, no tenia prisa, no sabia el por que pero le gustaba estar ahí...**

**Era una sensación que ni con Kanon había vivido, eso le estremecía, eso le erizaba la piel y de cierta manera lo asustaba... después se sentó en la confortable cama de Eo, una cama matrimonial de dos plazas pulcramente vestida con un par de sabanas rojas carmesí, con decorados blancos, deduciendo, ese seguramente era el color favorito del General de Scylla.**

**Después se dejo caer en la cama, y sintió como el aroma de Eo, estaba impregnado en toda la cama, y sonrió, al sentirse abrazado por ese embriagante olor que era el que desprendía la cama de su compañero de armas... sonrió satisfecho, y de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que los brazos fuertes de Eo lo abrazaban con una ternura que jamás se hubiese imaginado en él... **

**Baian se quedo enajenado en esa sensación, no quería salir de ella, olvidándose de todo lo que había en ese momento fuera y dentro de su mudo, solo estaban Eo y él... se imagino lo suave que seria la piel del Chileno, también sintió como si los delicados y finos labios del chico pelirosa se posaban sobre los suyos... suspiro... **

**Te extraño.. –susurró sin querer... y abrió los ojos suavemente, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo... extrañaba de una manera extraña a Eo... era algo que no había sentido antes, algo que le llenaba de desconcierto, queriendo saber del Chileno lo más rápido posible, más... al levantarse de la cama, vio la cómoda al lado de la cama, y la curiosidad le llevo a abrir el cajón, encontrando un sobre muy bien adornado con el sello de Scylla y al voltear a ver el remitente... se sorprendió... **

Para: Baian de Caballo de Mar 

"_**... la guerra del amor de mi vida... "**_

**Se quedo atónito al ver aquella nota detrás del sobre, y no dudo en ningún momento en abrir el sobre, teniendo el sumo cuidado de que no se maltratara el sello de Scylla, al abrir el sobre, se encontró con un par de hojas blancas que estaban bien dobladas dentro del sobre.**

**Sacó las hijas con suavidad y dejo el sobre a un lado de la cama para desdoblar lentamente las hojas, su pulso palpitaba lentamente... después aceleró de emoción, una emoción que no entendía... hasta que... leyó algo que le dejo casi de piedra... **

_A veces me reprendo a mi mismo de solicitar tan demandante una mirada tuya, y recurrir a los planes más bajos en los que he caído con el simple hecho de que sé que de alguna forma me miraras, aunque sea con esa mirada fría y arrogante hacia mis acciones y yo..._

_... y yo simplemente te regalo una sonrisa burlona y una mirada picara, como un niño que ha hecho una gran travesura... y ha salido muy bien esa pequeña travesura._

Baian sintió en el mundo se le caía encima, y sonrió con lagrimas traicioneras en los ojos... después de cerrar un poco los ojos y acercar la suave superficie de papel a sus labios, la separó para seguir leyendo con tal calma, que quería grabarse cada palabra de esa carta... cada... letra...

**Suspiró, estaba cerca del final de la carta, y le temblaban las manos a cada que leía más... y suspiró con fuerza... después miró por la ventana y miró su pilar.. se dio cuenta de que Eo, le podía ver desde su habitación, y sonrió con agrado... Eo era una caja de Pandora para él, y este nuevo descubrimiento le hacia dudar más y más que Eo haya cambiado por querer hacerlo realmente... **

**Y el sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió... **

**Negó con la cabeza para bajar a ver el siguiente contenido de la carta... poco a poco, cada párrafo se iba convenciendo, de que Eo, pera él era algo más que un simple compañero de armas, se daba cuenta del por que cada que Eo estaba cerca de Kanon y de él, cuando estaban juntos estos últimos dos, Bian se comportaba extrañamente más cariñoso de lo normal con Kanon, y el Dragón de Mar lo había intuido...**

**Más cuando Kanon le reclamo eso, Baian negó rotundamente algún tipo de romance con Eo, y ahora... se daba cuenta que ... era para llamar la atención del Chileno, cosa que lograba, pero, no de la forma que deseaba... no en la que quería en realidad...**

**Cada palabra de las finales anotaciones del Chileno en esa carta, le estaban rompiendo el corazón, en especial, ciertas líneas que repitió varias veces... **

_Pero el pensar... que nisiquiera te acordarás de mi... me estremece de tristeza... me hace sentirme tan débil que no sé si seré capaz de dejar mi pilar, sin que al partir te voltee a ver, y con una sola mirada tuya, sea cual fuere el tipo de mirada que me regales, sé que no me resistiré más... y correré hacia ti, diciéndote la verdad... entregándome a este amor obsesivo por ti.._

_Pero el pensar... que nisiquiera te acordarás de mi..._

En ese momento frunció en ceño notoriamente y arrugo su nariz... su rostro se contrajo, y apretó la sabana que tenia agarrada desde hace tiempo, cuando cambió de hoja, a la cama... y apretó furiosamente...

**¿Cómo... como piensas eso?... Eo... Te extraño... –dijo en un susurro, las palabras ya no le dejaban ver bien la carta, así que soltó su agarré en la cama y se limpió las lagrimas... y... **

**Al ver el final de la carta, sintió que si corazón se estrujaba... **

_Pero no, mi orgullo es más grande que eso, sé que lo soportaré... y me iré tan lejos, que no me encontrarás, no quiero volverte a ver, mientras te siga amando de esta forma tan ciega..._

_Te amo Baian..._

Eo de Scylla 

Simplemente ver plasmado su nombre por enésima vez en esa carta, ver con que amor y dolor escribía las ultimas palabras de esa carta... Baian entendió por fin el por que de tanta farsa... y dejando caer las lagrimas cuales ríos salvajes por sus mejillas... arrugo la carta apretándola a su pecho...

- Eo... Eo... vuelve... – dijo cayendo en la cama del Chileno, la cual intento recibirlo lo más cómodamente posible, pero había que ser sinceros... no había nada que hiciera que Baian se sintiera mejor... nada...


	3. De vuelta

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que se había largado del Santuario Marino, y todo había sido en vano... nada había sido suficiente como para poder olvidar a Bian de Caballo de Mar, sus ojos se reflejaban en cualquier cosa, y al ver simplemente a dos amantes, a una pareja de novios besándose cerca de él, le recordaba la amarga escena en donde vio por ultima vez a su amado Caballo de mar...

**Suspiró con pesadez mientras caminaba por los corales para dirigirse a su pilar, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a él por detrás... así que se detuvo y volteó sobre su hombro, con esa sonrisa burlona y sarcástica dibujada en sus labios... para encontrarse con algo extraño... **

**Unos ojos fresa salvaje y unas esmeraldas le venían siguiendo, así que simplemente se giro completamente para quedar frete a ellos, enfrentar a Kanon era un reto hacia su corazón y sentimientos, no quería pelear, y no lo haría... no con Kanon...**

**Era tiempo que volvieras Scylla... – dijo el Comandante con la voz fría, aunque algo cambiada, algo había en la voz de Kanon que le dejo algo asombrado... **

**Bienvenido a casa Eo... –dijo un sonriente Sorrento que se acercó a saludarlo, más Eo, se dio cuenta de algo... Kanon y Sorrento venían tomados de la mano, algo que inquietó a Eo... **

**Sonrreto afirmo sus sospechas cuando Kanon le jaló suavemente y este obedeció acercándose para apoyarse en su hombro, Kanon sonrió con calma... no parecía hacer nada anormal, era una sonrisa tan diferente cuando estaba con Baian... ¿ a qué jugaba el Dragón de Mar?... ¿acaso su meta era acostarse con todos los Generales Marinos?... Eo no seria parte de su lista, así que frunció el ceño...**

**Sorrento sonrió..., **

**Creo que... –**

**Shhhh ... no digas nada Sorrento... no es tiempo... –le susurró Kanon callándolo, Eo se quedo más que despistado, con una ceja alzada mirando hacia la pareja que se alejaba, demasiado melosa para su gusto... bufó... cuando escucho a Kanon a lo lejos**

**Esa cara de frustrado y desconcertado te va muy bien Eo. Jajajajajaja –**

**Pero la cara que te dejaré si hiciste llorar a Baian te quedará mucho mejor... –dijo entre gruñidos...**

**había que ser sinceros, extrañaba enojarse de esa manera, y al seguir caminando hacia su pilar sonrió... **

**Se detuvo unos momentos después, cuando miró hacia su costado, pudo observar majestuosamente como se levantaba el pilar del Pacífico del Norte, donde Baian seguramente estaba descansado, por que no sentía su cosmos por ningún lado... suspiró frustrado, quería verlo... ansiaba verlo después de tanto tiempo que se mantuvo alejado de él... **

**Llegando a la conclusión de que jamás lo podría olvidar... Baian se metió en su corazón de una milagrosa manera, haciéndolo sufrir y gozar en la misma intensidad cada sentimiento que descubría lejos de él... **

**Este viaje, cuyo objetivo era olvidar al Caballo de Mar, solo dio un resultado... la conclusión de Eo, que no podría escapar al amor, huyendo de esa manera... es más, jamás huiría de nuevo del amor, amaría a Baian, como solo él lo sabia hacer... no había vuelta atrás... **

**Suspiró y continuó acercándose directamente a su pilar... deteniéndose una vez más al iniciar la escalinata hacia su pilar, y volteó a verlo, sumamente enemistado por el poderío que emanaba su pilar, sonrió suavemente, extrañaba portar sus escamas, extrañaba su cama, extrañaba pelear con Kanon a miradas, extrañaba sonreír con Sorrento... **

**... extrañaba a Baian.. **

**Se reprendió mentalmente, ya que no terminaba por aceptar que Baian ocupara la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, y desde que se fue no cambió, si no que cada día pensaba más y más en él, hasta que llegó el día en que no salía de su cabeza para nada... era todo Baian en su mente, cosa que no dejaba pensar con claridad, así que fue como decidió regresar al Santuario Marino... **

**Bajó la mirada lentamente y comenzó a subir escalón por escalón, sintiendo como su pecho se revolvía por dentro al sentir que volvía a su territorio, a su verdadero y único hogar, donde estaba el amor de su vida... donde estaba su vida entera... donde estaba todo el verdadero Eo de Scylla.**

**Cuando llegó a la puerta de su parte secreta del Pilar, tomo el picaporte, y algo le dijo dentro de él, que debía hacerlo rápido, pero, por su mero orgullo, quiso disfrutar su orgullo, así que la abrió lentamente y al sentir una brisa fría dentro de su pilar, recordó que estaba solo en ese pilar. **

**Suspiró y caminó primero a su despacho, para entrar a ver que todo estuviera en orden, cosa que así fue... más algo le sorprendió, encontrar una carta escrita a puño y letra de nadamás y nadamenos que Baian... **

**Recogió el trozo de papel y lo comenzó a leer lentamente, y aunque al principio quiso romper la carta, hacerla añicos... simplemente el comenzar a leer las líneas siguientes, hicieron que soltara la maleta de su mano y de paso tomara con ambas manos la carta, estirándola frente a sus ojos abiertos a más no poder... **

_Suspiro tras suspiro... y recuerdo, unos ojos brillando con picardía, con un brillo de travesura que a veces me sacaba de quicio, y otras más me arrancaba una sonrisa divertida por su comportamiento tan infantil..._

_Sin quererlo, ya estoy sonriendo... su sonrisa de ironía que a veces me frustraba, por que parecía que se burlaba de mi, y ahora que lo pienso, Eo debía saber lo que Kanon escondía..._

No quería creer que Baian pensara en él, en estos momentos tan... tristes... sonrió con ternura, y suspiró dejando la carta donde estaba, quizá Baian vendría por ella después, después de eso... se quedo pensando...

**Lo que Kanon escondía... – dijo pensativo... después recordó al escena de Sorrento y Kanon... frunció el ceño, quizás Sorrento ahora era la presa de Kanon, para intentar sacarse a su hermano del pecho... **

**No le gustaba nada la idea, al fin y al cabo Sorrento siempre estuvo con el cuando se sentía sumamente deprimido, cuando Baian le rechazaba con la simple mirada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer, cuando recordó que el Caballo de Mar, se acordaba de él, cuando no estaba...**

**Era un comienzo... que pensara en él... **

**Después recogió su maleta de sus pies y se aventuró a salir de su despacho para ir a su recamara, la cual encontró extrañamente abierta... así que con mucha precaución abrió la recamara para dejar la maleta con cuidado en el suelo, sin hacer el menor ruido... y se acercó a la cama, donde entre las sombras de la oscuridad, podía ver una silueta recostada hecha un ovillo... abrazándose a una de las almohadas... **

**Imaginó que sería Isaac, o Kasa que quería gastarle una broma, pero al acercarse más y más, la poca luz de Luna que se colaba por entre la ventana y las cortinas, dejó ver el rostro del intruso durmiente en su cama... **

**Era Baian... **

**Sé quedó atónito, acaso lo extrañaba tanto, de la manera en que vino hasta su Pilar a esperarlo?... no, no debió ser eso, se negó así mismo para después pensar en que solo era una broma de Kasa... así que suspiro resignado, al parecer el intruso estaba sumamente dormido, y aunque el estuviera cansado... se fue al despacho de nuevo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso...**

**Baian, entre sueños escucho la puerta cerrarse en la recamara, así que se levantó presuroso... se asustó con el simple hecho de que alguien le hubiese visto aquí, seguramente Eo, se molestaría tanto de saber que irrumpió en sus aposentos sin su previa autorización, así que salió en busca del causante del ruido de la puerta... **

**Caminó para encontrarse el despacho de Eo, abierto, así que se acercó a entrar, empujando suavemente la puerta, asomando apenas su rostro, vio como el sillón se balanceaba de un lado a otro frente a la ventana, seguramente ahí estaría el intruso al Pilar de Scylla, frunció el ceño y se acercó... pero se quedo quieto cuando el sillón se giró para verle... **

**Los ojos del Chileno se clavaron en su cuerpo... sus manos permanecían sostenidas por sus codos, con los dedos entrelazados en su estomago... su semblante era serio, pero después cambió a una sonrisa irónica, la misma sonrisa que siempre tenia en los labios... **

**Baian se asustó de cierta manera... y después suspiró calmado... para enfrentar a los ojos de Eo... **

**¿Qué haces en mi Pilar? – dijo por fin Eo, rompiendo el silencio, quería saber si era Baian, el solo escuchar su voz sabría si era Kasa o el verdadero Baian... **

**... – no contestó al instante, lo que Eo le hizo dudar más y más que fuese el verdadero Baian... hasta que... habló... **

**Venia a ver si... cuando regresabas... – la voz suave de Baian hizo que todas la fibras del ser del General marino de Scylla se estremecieran en lo más hondo... **

**Baian no lo notó, pero la sonrisa de Eo, ahora era tierna y suave, Eo, se levantó del sillón para acercarse a Baian y quedar a unos dos pasos de él, Baian no perdía detalle de los ojos de Scylla que aun estaban clavados en los suyos propios.**

**La cercanía de ambos, hace que en ellos se desatara una suma de sensaciones extrañas en cada uno, no se atrevían a romper el silencio ni a eliminar la distancia de ambos, pero tampoco querían separarse... hasta que Eo, tomo la iniciativa, y con la mano temblorosa, alcanzó sin mucho esperar, el brazo de Baian, quien solo le sonrió suavemente y se terminó por abrazar a Eo por el cuello...**

**La reacción de Eo, fue instantánea, ya que rodeo por la cintura a su compañero... y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Baian, quien estaba sonriente abrazando a Eo, sin intenciones de soltarlo... de pronto, el Caballo de Mar sintió un beso suave en su cuello, el cual le hizo estremecer por completo... **

**Y en respuesta, ladeo su rostro suavemente dejando espacio libre a un Eo indeciso y sorprendido... pero aun así comenzó a dejar más besos por la piel del cuello de Baian, quien cerro los ojos en señal de placer... y las manos del Caballo de Mar comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de Scylla, para acariciar lentamente... dando a entender que los besos le gustaban, que no se detuviera... **

**Eo apretó un poco más el agarre de la cintura de Baian, sin llegar a lastimarlo, Baian dejo salir un gemido de agradecimiento contra el oído de Eo, el cual tembló entre los brazos del Caballo de Mar, ya que las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, como para contenerse... **

**De pronto ahora el que besaba la suave piel del cuello de Eo, era Baian, quien después de dudarlo un poco, comenzó a depositar una serie de besos en su cuello, haciendo que Eo, dejara escapar una exclamación de placer, mientras Baian caminaba en dirección de su garganta... **

**Eran sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones que no había experimentado, ni aun estando con Kanon, Eo era tan tierno, le acariciaba con tal delicadeza y ternura la espalda y la baja espalda, que en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo... **

**El también añoraba los besos de Scylla... el también le deseaba junto a el... **

**... el... también... le amaba... **

**Los besos de Baian subieron por la garganta de Eo para encontrarse con el mentón de este y morderlo tan suave que no parecía mordida, después subió lentamente para encontrarse con los labios semiabiertos de Scylla, entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Eo en las mismas condiciones... **

**El suave roce de los labios de ambos, hizo que la hoguera automáticamente se encendiera, dando paso a un beso en el cual ambos entregaban la vida, dándosela a cambio de la vida que recibían, mutuamente estaban amando, y siendo amados de la misma manera.**

**El beso era demandante, amorosos, apasionado, suave, gentil, tierno... lleno de mil y un sensaciones que los dos chicos jamás se hubieran imaginado, jamás hubieran pensando que sentirían estando cerca del otro... **

**Cuando el contacto se rompió... Eo miró a los ojos a Baian quien sonreia muy suavemente... y después de robarle otro beso lento y fugaz... sonrió también con esa misma ternura... **

**Te amo Baian... –susurró lento y suave contra los labios del otro... esperando de alguna manera ansiosa una repuesta que no tardo en llegar... **

**Y yo a ti... Eo... – dijo en el mismo tono... para acercarse a demandar el mismo aliento de el otro, dejando el suyo propio en la boca del que acababa de darse cuenta, que amaba desmedidamente... y que el romance con Kanon, solo fue la mascareta para ocultar este sentimiento que le atemorizaba...**


End file.
